


playing with fire

by misstaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Ardyn, M/M, Political Intrigue, Pre-Canon, Sadistic Ignis, Secret Alliances, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstaken/pseuds/misstaken
Summary: A chance encounter between Ignis and Ardyn at a political summit in Accordo results in an arrangement that might prove to be too hot to handle.





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> I found it fairly unbelievable that Ignis, in spite of his extensive studies, training, and knowledge base as the Prince's advisor, was unable to identify the Chancellor of Nifelheim by sight...yet in the game he's portrayed as clueless after the group meets Ardyn for the first time at Galdin Quay. Perhaps that wasn't the first time Ignis and Ardyn made each other's acquaintance, and there's a very good reason for Ignis to keep the truth under wraps? (If you watch that scene, he's the only one of the guys that says nothing through the entire exchange...)
> 
> I listened to a lot of Depeche Mode while writing this, if you'd like a soundtrack :)

Ignis stopped the Regalia in front of the petrol pump at Galdin Quay, and before he even had the car in park the younger half of their foursome climbed out of the vehicle. Ignis strode behind Noctis and Gladiolus, keeping a close eye on Prompto, who ran ahead of the group, overflowing with anticipation to experience the sights and sounds of their destination. It was all he could do to not take off at a jog as well, cramped as his legs were thanks to the long drive from Hammerhead. The Prince couldn’t hold his own interest at bay, quickly catching up with his best friend as they jogged up the stairs to the main entrance of the resort. Ignis took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders backwards as he filled his lungs with the clean ocean breeze. It was warm, as one would expect from a beachfront getaway, and he was beginning to sweat under his collar.

Many months had passed since Ignis had been so close to the ocean, and he had nearly forgotten how much he enjoyed the coastal atmosphere. He could smell a delicious aroma from the restaurant; nothing quite like fresh seafood. Perhaps they’d have a chance to try the restaurant, Ignis thought to himself. They hadn’t eaten anything other than anak jerky and energy drinks from the petrol station since leaving Hammerhead, and the Mother of Pearl was famous for its head chef’s creativity and fish served the same day it was caught. His interest in the restaurant distracted him until a tall, auburn-haired man strode towards the group from the interior of the resort.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” the man said, casually surveying Noctis and his retinue as he spoke. His familiar voice resonated in Ignis’s ears, but he limited his response to perfunctory eye contact, drawing a breath and steadying his composure as his companions engaged the man in conversation.

“Are we,” Noctis replied, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

“The boats bring you here,” the man replied, and Ignis swallowed, the hauntingly familiar voice echoing in his head. Prompto interjected, and the man continued, his focus on Noctis. “Well, they’ll not take you forth.”

Gladiolus narrowed his eyes at the man. “And what’s your story?”

Ignis waited with bated breath for Chancellor Ardyn Izunia’s undoubtedly carefully crafted response. The hungry rumble in his stomach gave way to an entirely different feeling; Ignis knew this meeting was far from a coincidence.

\---

(Two Years Prior)

The meeting with the heads of state had been unbearably long, and to add insult to injury, Ignis was also required to attend the post-meeting reception. As far as he was concerned, the entire production was little more than a formality for the sake of the news media; no one over the age of five was unaware of the tense situation between Lucis and Nifelheim. Occasional peace talks and discussion of reopening trade between their nations was little more than another publicity stunt by the Empire, and these sort of political obligations were quickly becoming a thorn in Ignis’s side. He fidgeted slightly with the button on his sleeve while waiting in the lobby of the convention hall, checking his mobile phone for a message from Marshal Cor Leonis, his escort to Accordo and also his ride back to Insomnia. Moments after he tucked his phone back into his jacket pocket, he felt a vibration against his ribs.

> His Majesty summoned me back to the Crown City while your meetings were still in session. I trust that you and the other senior staff can handle the festivities tonight. There is a room booked for you at the Leville. I’ll return in the morning. Try not to have too much fun.

Cor was such a bullshitter, Ignis thought to himself, knowing that the Marshal disliked forced social functions as much as he did. He sent Noctis a quick message to let him know that he would need to take care of his own dinner, reminding the younger man of the variety of leftovers that were available in the refrigerator. Ignis put his phone away again and checked his hair in one of the many mirrors that surrounded the lobby of the First Secretary’s compound in Accordo, looking for the positive side of this turn of events. King Regis clearly thought even more of him than Ignis had expected; Ignis would be amongst the first to admit that Prince Noctis was not yet prepared for the responsibility and decorum of these meetings. While the King certainly trusted his son’s advisor enough to allow him to appear in the Prince’s stead, the senior advisors to the King that he had been asked to accompany seemed to think of him less of a colleague and more of an intern; one of the men had already made a snide comment about babysitting wages.

He saw the others in his group move towards the reception hall, their black formalwear creating a small dark cluster as they bunched together. Ignis followed them in and glanced around the room, searching for the ambassador from Cartanica that had been seated near their group during the meetings earlier in the day. She had made mention of their mining operation, which Ignis was eager to learn more of, but when he located the woman she was deep in conversation with a tall auburn-haired man wearing clothes that Ignis didn’t recognize from his studies of the historical or modern fashion of Eos.

Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose, watching the man talk animatedly, the floral scarves wrapped around his shoulders swinging as he gestured with his hands. The woman hung on his every word, and while Ignis observed their conversation his eyes continued to stray back to the man: he was taller than Ignis by half a head, and his hair hung in loose waves to his stubble-covered chin. His white teeth gleamed as he accepted a glass of champagne from the passing waiter with a smile. Ignis wished that he could hear more of the conversation, as he couldn’t place the man’s nationality; perhaps he had an accent or used figures of speech that would give some indication of his birthplace.

Spying the group from Insomnia out of the corner of his eye, Ignis briefly considered joining them, but his feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. Ignis took a glass of champagne from the waiter as he approached, thankful that he had turned twenty a few months prior. Sipping the drink, he fished for his cell phone in jacket pocket, sighing at his still-unread message to Noctis. This affair was such a waste of his time. He had his own work to do back at the Citadel, and he knew Noctis would sleep through cram school in the morning if Ignis didn’t remind him to set his weekend alarm.

“Insomnia is dreadfully difficult on their young, aren’t they? A man can only be so committed before he ends up committed himself,” said a lilting voice behind Ignis, and he looked up from his cell phone to see the tall man standing in front of him, his lips wet with champagne and eyebrow raised inquisitively. “I don’t recall seeing you at one of these events before.”

“Likewise,” Ignis replied calmly, tilting his glass to his lips. “Were you at the conference earlier?” He also had no memory of the auburn-haired man or his strange attire; there was something strangely captivating about him that Ignis knew he wouldn’t have forgotten. Ignis noticed his colleagues from Insomnia sending meaningful glances across the room, but he chose to ignore them for the moment and continue his conversation.

“Unfortunately, I had a previous commitment earlier today,” he replied with a smile, “But I never miss an after party. These conferences can be so droll. Really just a publicity stunt at this point, if you ask me. Anything important that goes on at these events happens behind closed doors after the formalities are over.”

Ignis’s mouth quirked involuntarily into a small smile. “Perhaps,” he replied, remaining stoic despite his increasing interest in the man. “I apologize, I haven’t introduced myself. Ignis Scientia. Royal Advisor to Crown Prince Noctis of Insomnia.”

“High Chancellor Ardyn Izunia of Nifelheim,” the older man said, extending a gloved hand to Ignis, whose intrigue turned to surprise as he realized who he was talking to. “It’s a bit disappointing that the Crown Prince himself couldn’t be troubled to attend this gathering. I’ve been interested in personally meeting King Regis’s successor for some time, but I must say you make a worthy substitute.”

Ignis shook Ardyn’s hand before crossing his arms over his chest. “His Highness will assume his duties when his schooling is complete,” he replied, “As his future advisor, I attend on his behalf, especially at functions with Imperial presence.”

“Of course, my mistake,” Ardyn replied. He drained the last of the champagne in his glass as the waiter approached, taking two more glasses from his tray. “I’m well aware that our nations are at war, Ignis - can I call you Ignis, by the way?” Ignis nodded, his brow furrowing slightly at the Chancellor’s disregard of etiquette before Ardyn continued. “I know that you’re probably very busy with your duties at this summit, considering your position in the Lucian royal court, but I don’t think there's anything the matter with the two of us sharing a glass of champagne and a bit of casual conversation, is there?”

He swallowed and considered the Chancellor’s words. An extended conversation between the Crown Prince’s right-hand man and the High Chancellor of Nifelheim would no doubt garner significant interest from their respective colleagues, but Ignis was intrigued by the older man in more ways than one. Bizarre familiarity aside, Ardyn continued to edge towards Ignis while they spoke. Ignis wasn’t as well-versed in flirting as Gladiolus, but he was perceptive enough to recognize the Chancellor’s intent. Ardyn was closer than ever, and Ignis couldn’t deny the older man’s allure. Despite being twice Ignis’s age, he was in excellent physical condition, and his candor and aloof nature were the opposite of what Ignis would expect from a man of Ardyn’s position. Ignis took a long drink of his champagne, feeling the bubbles and Ardyn's undivided attention simultaneously go straight to his head. “Perhaps not, but such a public area would be ill-advised,” Ignis replied, immediately considering the implications of his response. He hadn’t intended to respond so bluntly to Ardyn’s approach, but was rewarded with a brilliant smile, the lines around Ardyn’s golden eyes adding to the older man’s charm.

“Fabulous.” He handed Ignis a second glass of champagne, at the same time pressing a hard object into his hand. “I look forward to it.”

Ignis looked down at the stem of the glass that he clutched tightly in his hand, a second object hard against his palm. “What’s this supposed to be?” Ardyn hadn’t let go even after Ignis had taken both items from him, and his cool fingertips stroked over the top of Ignis’s hand. The Chancellor’s motion was too faint to be seen, but the sensation combined with the look in his eyes were powerful enough to send chills down Ignis’s spine and a wave of heat to his dick.

“An invitation,” Ardyn replied. “Nifelheim’s arrangement with Accordo affords me the privilege of staying here at the Secretary’s compound rather than in a hotel filled with prying eyes. If you’re still interested at the end of the night, I’m staying in the third floor, west wing, second door on the right.” His touch lingered for a few moments too long before letting Ignis’s hand go, scarves and coattails swirling with him as he turned away from Ignis to greet another diplomat.

Ignis watched Ardyn disappear into the crowd, thankful that the cut of his jacket sufficiently hid the tented front of his slim tailored pants. While the champagne had gone to his head, his cock was now responding eagerly; this was probably a mistake, but he was also sure that it was an opportunity that he might never have again. When he was sure that no one else was watching him, Ignis opened his hand to see a bronze key, and at once all of the pieces fell into place.

The rest of the evening was a blur; he rejoined his colleagues from Insomnia as soon as Ardyn disappeared so as not to arouse any suspicion, and their dry banter combined with two more glasses of champagne was enough to help Ignis forget Ardyn’s proposal until one of the other delegates from Insomnia approached Ignis, three sheets to the wind and looking for a confrontation.

“Surprised that you weren’t sent back to the Crown City with the Marshal,” the young man commented to Ignis, the champagne relaxing his inhibitions enough to speak his mind, “Doesn’t the prince need you to tuck him in before he can get a good night’s sleep?”

Ignis responded with a stony gaze to the man, a middle-ranking Crownsguard member barely five years his senior. “I don’t think that’s an appropriate way to speak of our future King.”

“When Prince Noctis conducts himself in a manner befitting a king, I’ll speak of him as a king,” the other man said. “Actions make a man, not title or rank. I’m not the only one amongst the Crownsguard who knows that your primary tasks are housekeeper and nanny.” Ignis gritted his teeth, his gaze icy beneath his long, sandy-blonde bangs as the man continued his tirade. “Even King Regis sees this, it’s the only reason why you’re along with us today; he knows no one will take you seriously as his son’s advisor if you’re not occasionally seen without your apron on.”

Gladiolus or Noctis would have engaged the man within moments, but Ignis held his tongue and let him continue his tirade while growing more and more irritated by his disrespect. He ignored the man’s words and thought back to Ardyn Izunia, who took more interest in him than any of the others. While Ignis was personally secure in his abilities as Noctis’s advisor, he was somewhat troubled by the perception that seemed to pervade the ranks of the Crownsguard. If there was something he could do to prove himself as a political asset to the court, Ignis was more than willing to do it, and perhaps the High Chancellor of Nifelheim held the key.

A cursory glance around the room revealed that the crowd was dispersing, each delegation heading its separate way for the night. Ignis followed behind the group from Insomnia in the same way as he had entered, but stayed at a far enough distance that the group exited the building while he remained inside. Ignis maneuvered through the remaining people in the hallway, thankful that he had memorized the basic layout of the building as well as the locations of its security detail from the brief tour they were given before the summit began. A small voice in the back of Ignis’s head made him question the validity of this entire plan, but it was too late to turn back and draw more suspicion. He made his way through the corridors and jogged up two flights of stairs, turning two rights before coming to a stop outside a heavy wooden door.

He hesitated for a moment, turning the key over in his hand, and pushed all doubts out of his mind before inserting the key in the lock and pushing the door open with a creak. For a moment he thought that Ardyn hadn’t returned yet, but the older man’s distinctive chuckle was audible from the back of the room as he noticed Ignis’s presence. Without another thought, Ignis closed the door behind him, and soon Ardyn emerged from a room at the back of his quarters.

“Thought you might change your mind,” Ardyn greeted him. He had removed a few layers of clothes in the short time they were apart, now clad in only his white pleated shirt and pinstriped pants with a thin black belt loosely binding the loose material at his waist. Ardyn’s coat and scarves hung over the back of the chair, and Ignis swallowed, noticing that his physique was more impressive beneath his coat than expected. Ardyn strode towards Ignis, and Ignis took a deep breath; instead of touching him, Ardyn turned and picked up a bottle of liquor from the desk.

“I know I promised champagne, but the supply from Tenebrae seems to have run short. This will have to do instead. It’s native to Accordo and rather delicious,” he said, pouring two glasses without asking Ignis if he wanted a drink. Ardyn handed the liquor to Ignis, his fingers again lingering when the glass changed hands, and Ignis sniffed the contents and glanced back up at Ardyn, who smiled knowingly and took a long drink of his own. “Smart decision. I see why you were given such a lofty position.”

“What about not trusting a drink poured from an unmarked bottle by a man I met hours ago qualifies me to be the advisor to the Prince?” Ignis asked, raising his eyebrow as he took a sip of the sweet, pungent liquor. “That’s simply basic personal safety.”

“Most men in your position don’t even question my motives; they’re simply thrilled to have a chance with Chancellor Ardyn Izunia,” he said, pronouncing his name dramatically. “I suppose Nifelheim is a different story...you’re not here to gain rank in exchange for sexual favors.”

Ignis eyed Ardyn. “You make a habit of this?”

“The difference between me and most other men, Ignis, is that when I see an opportunity I act on it. After all, life’s too short, isn’t it?” He rubbed his hand over the whiskers on his chin thoughtfully. “You’re still young, though,” Ardyn declared, “What are you, twenty-five?”

“Twenty,” Ignis responded, watching Ardyn finish the liquor in his glass. Ignis set his own down as Ardyn approached him, the older man’s finger brushing slowly along the side of his jaw, as it had his hand during the reception.

“Pity that you’re not taken as seriously as you should be amongst your peers,” Ardyn clucked, “They don’t see you the way that I do.” Ignis sighed, and Ardyn shook his head. “Ah, that’s not what I mean. Of course you’re attractive, but that’s obvious. I heard them talking during the reception...I thought you and I could discuss a way to remedy that unfortunate mindset?”

His cock strained against the fabric of his pants, and while he was interested in Ardyn’s proposal, the only sounds Ignis wanted to hear from Ardyn at this moment were the other man’s moans and gasps as he fucked him into the mattress. Ignis took a deep breath and grasped Ardyn’s wrist, pushing his arm back abruptly. “We can discuss whatever you want later,” he said, “You didn’t invite me here purely for my conversational skills.” He twisted Ardyn’s arm behind his back and took the empty glass from his hand, setting it on the desk before pulling Ardyn towards him. The long hem of Ardyn’s shirt hid his erection from view, but with their bodies pressed flush against each other, his arousal was evident through his clothing.

Ardyn looked surprised for a moment, and then hummed with pleasure at Ignis’s sudden advance. “Excellent,” he murmured, “You continue to exceed my expectations, Ignis.”

Without another word, Ignis crushed his mouth against Ardyn’s, the sweet taste of the liquor thick on his tongue as he pushed it between Ardyn’s lips, exploring the depths of the older man’s mouth at the same time his free hand wound tightly in Ardyn’s auburn hair. The Chancellor’s other hand rested in the small of Ignis’s back, his gloved palm straying down to grasp Ignis’s ass; in response, Ignis kissed Ardyn harder, hearing the other man moan lewdly against his mouth as Ignis dug his fingernails into the back of his scalp. He dropped Ardyn’s hand and moved backwards, taking the opportunity to remove his jacket and unbutton his black shirt; when his shirt was completely open, Ardyn made a satisfied noise, and Ignis moved towards him, his hands encircling Ardyn’s waist.

“Do you intend to bind me with this?” Ardyn asked, motioning to his leather belt.

Ignis shook his head. “I heard the sound you made a moment ago when I used my nails.” He quickly surveyed the room, and his eyes fell back on the desk. “Take this off,” Ignis tugged at Ardyn’s shirt, his fingers making short work of the belt as he spoke. Ardyn dropped his shirt to the bed as Ignis removed his own, quickly folding it before turning back to Ardyn. “These as well,” he said, long fingers stroking over the fastenings to Ardyn’s pants, cupping his hand over the other man’s groin and applying pressure until the other man hissed.

While Ardyn removed his pants, Ignis walked back to the desk; he had planned on leaving his clothes on until the last moment, but he had no intention of returning to the Leville with any evidence of the night’s activities on his formalwear, and the precome dripping from Ardyn's cock would be a dead giveaway. As he removed the last of his clothing, he saw that Ardyn was already fully nude and completely hard; his cock was impressive but the scars that covered his body piqued Ignis’s immediate interest. “I see that my instincts were correct,” he said. “Where else would a politician with no military background acquire such an impressive collection of scars?”

A pained look quickly flashed across Ardyn’s face before he chuckled and replied, “Perhaps,” he said, “but we are all more than meets the eye.”

Ignis took the candle from the desk in his hand, moving towards Ardyn. He placed a hand on the taller man’s chest and pushed him back towards the bed, straddling Ardyn upon the mattress. His blonde bangs fell in his face as he looked down on Ardyn, who did nothing to fight him; he would have expected a man in the Chancellor’s position to blatantly assert his dominance, but Ardyn merely stroked his fingertips along Ignis’s thigh. Ignis knocked Ardyn’s hand away, not allowing the older man to distract him. He ground his left knee firmly into Ardyn’s palm, the other man’s fingernails digging into Ignis’s skin as he put his full weight into his knee.

Ardyn groaned, a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, and Ignis mimicked Ardyn’s smile. “You underestimate me,” he said, dropping down atop Ardyn’s thighs, his cock brushing against Ardyn’s as he settled into position. “I don’t have to restrain your other hand, do I?” As if on cue, Ardyn’s free hand moved to touch Ignis, and Ignis braced himself on Ardyn’s shoulder in order to lift his right knee on to Ardyn’s other hand. “You want this.”

“I’m not the only one,” Ardyn said in a low voice, nodding towards Ignis’s groin. Each time their cocks stroked against each other, Ignis grew slightly less patient, but had no intention of abandoning his plans. He brought the candle down closer to Ardyn’s bare chest, his fingers tracing along one of the jagged scars that crossed beneath his nipple before tilting the candle forward. As the first drops of hot wax hit Ardyn’s chest, Ignis felt the other man buck against his ass, his stiff cock bobbing with the force of his movement. With Ardyn’s hands pinned beneath his knees, Ignis shifted forward until he could take both of their dicks in his free hand. He glanced back down at Ardyn, his eyes begging Ignis for more. This time, Ignis poured a steady stream of wax drops along Ardyn’s broad torso, connecting the peaks of his nipples with a hot white line. Ignis didn’t need to move his other hand; Ardyn writhed beneath him as he slowly raised and lowered the candle, intensifying the pain while the Chancellor tilted his head backwards, the long line of his throat begging to be touched.

“You need this,” Ignis said, observing Ardyn’s hungry eyes and slack jaw. This was a completely different image of Ardyn Izunia from the one he had at the beginning of the night. Then again, very few people knew of Ignis’s sadistic side; he and the Chancellor seemed to have more in common than he ever would have considered.

“As do you,” Ardyn replied through labored breath. Small drops of wax fell from the candle in a circle this time, forming a spiral from the center to edge of Ardyn’s chest, the rings of wax growing smaller and smaller as Ignis approached his nipple. Ardyn shuddered each time a droplet hit his chest, and as Ignis held the candle closer and closer to Ardyn’s body until the flame hovered dangerously close to his skin, his reactions grew stronger. “Not your first time...is it?” The Chancellor groaned, his pale flesh bright red around the edges of each drop of wax.

“I’m not the same as you,” Ignis said evenly, ignoring the hypocrisy of his statement. “And I’m no stranger to playing with fire.” As much as it pained Ignis to release their cocks from his grasp, Ardyn’s response to hot wax on the sensitive flesh around his nipple was too tempting to resist. With his right hand, he carefully dripped wax around the peak of Ardyn’s nipple, pulling the candle away at the last moment before pinching the sensitive flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Ardyn cursed and arched his back, angling his torso off of the bed, and Ignis took the opportunity to dribble wax down the Chancellor’s body while twisting his nipple until it was as swollen as his prick. Ignis hoped that the room was soundproofed somehow, because the obscene noises that Ardyn made were loud enough to wake someone sleeping three doors away. Precome oozed from the tip of his cock; Ignis certainly hoped that the Chancellor came prepared to be fucked, as he had no intention of returning to the Leville before filling the other man’s ass full of cock.

His fingertips were growing uncomfortably warm; despite his Elemancy training with Noctis, the flame was burning too low for Ignis’s comfort, and he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist. Ignis moved backwards along Ardyn’s thighs, freeing his hands in the process, and Ardyn flexed his fingers for a moment while Ignis set the candle stub on the table by the bed, watching it sputter and die soon after. “I could do this all night,” he said, “you’re a sight to see when you’re squirming in pain. It’s too bad the candle’s gone out and we don’t have another...I was looking forward to seeing if you’d come under duress.”

“I’m sure your colleagues would think quite differently of you if they knew how brutal you can be,” Ardyn breathed, his hands fisted around the sheets, “You’re good at keeping secrets, aren’t you?”

“You of all people know the importance of discretion,” Ignis replied, no longer interested in playing Ardyn’s mind games. It had been months since he’d last had sex and the Chancellor was far too appealing to waste any more time talking. “I assume you’ve brought supplies, if this is a regular part of your business travels.”

“In the drawer,” Ardyn nodded in the direction of the table where Ignis had set the candle, and Ignis slid it open and removed a silver tube and a plastic packet. He could feel the Chancellor’s eyes tracking his movements, and while the other man was no longer restrained he also wasn’t making any moves to escape. Ignis knelt again in front of Ardyn, this time spreading his knees apart and positioning himself between them. “I didn’t expect you to be this obedient or masochistic.”

“What did I say before? Unlike most men, when I have the chance to get something I want, I take it.” Ardyn reached towards his cock as he spoke, and Ignis stopped his hand.

“I can see that,” Ignis replied. “But you won’t come until I’m ready,” Ignis said, finally allowing Ardyn to wrap his hand around the shaft of his cock. “Go ahead,” he said, dropping Ardyn’s wrist and filling his own hand with lubricant. “You’ll stop when I tell you, understood?”

“And if I don’t?” Ardyn’s large hand stroked his prick from base to head while Ignis squeezed lubricant onto his fingers and slid them underneath the older man, finding his hole with ease. He ran his slick finger back and forth along the puckered flesh, feeling Ardyn tense. “State your…” his voice broke as Ignis pushed two fingers inside “...terms,” he finished, his hand rolling over the head of his cock while Ignis began to finger his asshole.

“Then I’ll be forced to simply come all over your smug face,” Ignis replied evenly, “deny you what your body is begging for,” he said, adding a third finger alongside the others as he watched Ardyn pleasure himself, noting his technique in case this opportunity presented itself again. The older man’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment as Ignis pressed his fingers inside, spread his fingers out, and withdrew them nearly all the way before plunging inside again, but it seemed that the Chancellor didn't need nearly as much preparation as Ignis assumed he would. White streaks of hardened wax covered Ardyn’s chest, resembling something else entirely, and the debauched image before Ignis was one that he would never be able to forget.

Ardyn’s auburn hair tangled beneath his head as it thrashed back and forth on the pillow, strangled groans filling the room. He sucked in a breath of air and Ignis slapped his hand away from his cock, a surprised yelp replacing the breathy noises coming from the Chancellor. “Not yet,” he said, “I’m going to feel you come from the inside.” Ignis rose to his knees, blowing his bangs away from his eyes as he leaned over Ardyn, bending the other man’s legs back until his knees nearly touched his chest. His cock pulsed in his hand as he reached for the condom, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. Ignis stared intently down at the older man, splayed open and vulnerable beneath him, and rolled the condom over his shaft.

“Always vigilant,” Ardyn sighed, his eyes hungrily watching Ignis’s long fingers coating his prick with a fresh handful of lube.

Ignis arched his eyebrow. “I’ve no idea where you’ve been before.”

With a chuckle, Ardyn shrugged as best as he was able. “Can you blame a man in my position for taking advantage of it?”

“The only position I care about at the moment is the one you’re in right now,” Ignis said, pushing Ardyn’s legs back against his chest with his left arm and using his right hand to guide his cock against Ardyn’s asshole. The older man groaned as Ignis rocked his hips forward to meet Ignis’s thrust; Ignis could feel Ardyn’s muscles tighten as he bottomed out inside of him with a deep sigh. The pleasure was intense; he moved back and forth, savoring the gasps and groans of the Chancellor and the warmth and pressure of his body. While Ardyn’s skin was cool to the touch, he was hot inside and Ignis pushed his hair back from his eyes again, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Ardyn’s belly as he fucked into him. Ignis wouldn’t last long at this rate; Ardyn was born to be fucked, if this first encounter was any indication. “It’s time for you to come now,” he said through labored breaths, “You didn’t forget the terms of our agreement?”

“Perish the thought,” Ardyn groaned, and his hand moved back to his cock, increasing his pace as Ignis’s hip thrusts grew fast and deep, his thighs slapping against Ardyn’s ass, cock eliciting obscene, wet noises from Ardyn’s body. The Chancellor threw his head back against the pillow and cursed, his body tensing and releasing rapidly as thick spurts of semen painted Ignis’s bare chest to match his own.

The sensation of Ardyn’s body rippling around his cock was more than Ignis expected, and he felt his own orgasm rapidly approaching. “You’ll clean that off...when we’re done…” Ignis commanded, his practiced control slipping away. “Dammit, that’s all she wrote,” Ignis groaned, grinding his teeth together as he slammed his cock into Ardyn one last time, burying himself inside the other man as he shuddered through his climax, the pleasure rippling through his body from his chest to his toes. Ignis used Ardyn’s solid form as support while catching his breath, eventually easing his softening cock out of the Chancellor’s body.

Ignis quickly cleaned up with a tissue from the nightstand before crouching over Ardyn again, motioning to the mess on his torso with one hand. Ardyn propped himself up on his elbow and began lapping his fluids off of Ignis’s chest, tongue swirling around Ignis’s oversensitized nipples until he pushed Ardyn’s face away. “As much as I’d love to continue until morning, it won’t do either of us any favors for me to leave in broad daylight.”

Ardyn sighed, a pout that was eerily similar to Noctis’s crossing his face. “Then we should discuss our arrangement,” Ignis sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs as Ardyn continued to talk. “Clearly, you’re worth more than any of those fools from Lucis care to acknowledge. I thought that a leak of Imperial information, a few tidbits of wisdom that no one other than the most observant of royal advisors could have, could help you gain the respect from your peers that you desire.”

Ignis swallowed hard, eyes fixed on Ardyn. The Chancellor was trying to take his hand back as quickly as Ignis had usurped it. At the same time, this was an excellent chance to assist the present and future kings of Lucis with their strategies in the war with the Empire. Ardyn seemed to acknowledge Ignis’s strengths more than his Lucian peers, but none of them knew quite how shrewd Ignis could be. “And in return, I sleep with you? This doesn’t seem like a fair trade, I’m getting much more than you are.”

“Oh, you have no idea!” Ardyn laughed. “Nifelheim is full of uptight military men, all trained to respect and protect the Chancellor. They’re more than willing to fuck me, but none of them are capable of giving me the sadistic treatment that you’re so adept at dispensing.” He traced his fingertips over the white lines of wax on his chest while grinning deviously.

“I’ll consider it,” Ignis replied, knowing full well that he was going to take Ardyn up on his offer but not yet willing to concede. He stood from the bed and collected his clothes while the Chancellor lay nude across the sheets, head propped up on one hand. Ignis dressed quickly and when he faced the older man once more, Ardyn flipped a coin in his direction.

Ignis caught the coin without missing a beat, and before he could ask where in the world the other man had been hiding it, Ardyn spoke. “Take this to the currency exchange in the theater district in Insomnia when you’ve made up your mind. The proprietor knows how to reach me.” This alone was information that Ignis never expected to receive, and he realized that the Chancellor had just divulged evidence of a network of Imperial sympathizers in Insomnia; his proposed deal had been sealed. The coin and its implications burned hot in Ignis’s hand, and he tucked the coin in his shirt pocket with a nod.

“I should go,” Ignis said, turning on his heel and starting towards the door. “It’s been a pleasure, Chancellor Izunia.”

“Likewise, Mr. Scientia,” Ardyn murmured as Ignis closed the door.

\---

Ignis watched the coin launch from Ardyn’s hand and fly towards Noctis, a sense of deja vu washing over him. For a split second he was frozen in place, but Gladiolus’s catlike reflexes had already kicked in, snatching the coin from midair before it struck the Prince. While his tattooed counterpart challenged the Chancellor, Prompto and Noctis chimed in; Ignis remained silent, attempting to understand the reason behind this sudden Imperial intervention.

“Consider it your allowance,” Ardyn said with a playful chuckle.

Gladiolus growled.”Yeah? And who’s allowing us?”

“A man of no consequence,” Ardyn replied, turning his back on the group and bidding them farewell with a wave.

Noctis watched the auburn-haired man wander along the dock towards the parking lot. “Yeah, right…” he muttered.

Ignis was still consumed by his thoughts and analysis as the group resumed their walk towards the pier. “You believe what that guy said about the port being closed?” Prompto asked. Ignis snapped back to the present, and he shrugged lightly. Over the past two years Ardyn’s information proved to be as reliable as his pain tolerance was high, but Ignis couldn’t allow the others to find out that this was one of many ambiguous truths Ardyn had shared with him over the years.

“I’m skeptical, but I won’t discount the possibility,” Ignis said noncommittally, thankful that Ardyn was gone. He hoped this would be the last they saw of the Chancellor until Noctis and Lunafreya had returned from their wedding; deep inside, Ignis was sure that wouldn’t be the case. 


End file.
